Kingdom Hearts: A Valentine's Special
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Juvia decides to make perfume to have Gray fall in love with her, she decides to make a few more for the the ladies in the Citadel. What could possibly go wrong? Then again, this IS Juvia we're talking about...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Juvia happily hummed to herself as she walked around the Citadel, minding her own business. "Let's see… what should I do to have my first kiss with Gray this Valentine's Day?" She wondered and then thought of something. "Oh! I can do that potion again!" She smiled before realizing something, remembering what happened the _last_ time she did that.

 _"WATCH ME FLY!"_

Juvia started sulking in a corner. "Bad memories…" She moped while Ed and Al walked by and noticed her sulking.

"What's with her?" Al asked.

"I have no idea." Ed shrugged.

"So, what are you planning on giving Winry?" Al asked, a playful smirk on his face.

"AL!"

"What? I'm just curious!"

"Well, I don't know… I guess I'll buy the girl perfume or something…"

 _Perfume._ The word struck Juvia in the head, earning a huge grin on her face. "PERFUME! THAT'S IT!" She screamed in delight. "THANK YOU, ELRIC BROTHERS!" She yelled and took off.

"…Why do I have this feeling we started something bad?" Ed asked.

"Should we go check on her?" Al asked.

"Leave her be, it's not like anything bad will happen, right?"

"…Here's hoping."

* * *

 _With Juvia…_

"Hehehe! This is perfect! I will make a perfume for my Gray! It'll be MUCH better than last time!"

 _"You've got some nerve… you're always flying around, free as a bird, trying to show me up!"_

 _"Say what?!"_

 _"I'm incredibly strong but I can't fly, and you're pathetically weak but you can! As far as I'm concerned, we're even! LISTEN UP, AS OF TODAY, YOU ARE MY RIVAL!"_

 _"AAAAH!"_

Juvia shook that out of her head. _Poor Happy…_ She thought. "But this is different… TODAY, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!" She screamed as Erza walked by and heard this.

"What in the name of…?" Erza walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Making a love perfume for my Gray."

Erza blinked. "Love…what?"

"You heard me."

Erza sweatdropped. "Why do I have this feeling it's about to go horribly wrong? I do not like this."

"Don't worry about it! I'll make sure it won't happen like last time."

"Last time…?"

"Aaah! Forget what I said!" She exclaimed. "All I'm trying to do is get my first kiss with Gray and I want this perfume to work!"

"I still have a bad feeling about this."

"I could make more perfumes for the other girls to try."

Erza sweatdropped. "Aaaand there it is."

"What's the worst that can happen? I can make one for you too. Who knows, you might get your first kiss with Jellal."

Erza's eyes widened and placed her hands on the table. "Don't just stand there, make that perfume, woman!"

"You got it!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Here we go! One perfume!" Juvia said.

"Spray it on me. I want to know if this is safe to use."

"Got it." She said, aiming the perfume at the swordswoman and spraying it on her. "How do you feel?"

"I don't feel any different." Erza said. "Perhaps this will be safe." She said and walked out as Juvia looked at the perfume while walking out with her.

"I could've sworn this would've made you fall madly in love with Jellal…" She said.

"Well, I guess this is a dud." Erza said as she spotted Jellal who was talking with Meredy and Crime Sorciere… And then the all familiar 'love' aura came out as she was blushing madly and her heart was beating quite fast.

"Erza?" Juvia asked. "What's with the aura?" She wondered.

"J-Jellal…" She said as she walked over to Jellal.

"Erza?"

"Hey uh, Jellal? Erza's coming." Meredy pointed out.

"Hmm?" Jellal turned around. "Hey Erza, what's up?"

 _What's with the aura?_ Angel wondered.

"Jellal… have I ever told you that you're so cute~?" Erza flirted as Jellal immediately blushed at this.

"E-Erza?!"

"What the hell…" Racer wondered.

"Alas! I smell love in the air!" Hoteye exclaimed.

"Why do I have this feeling this is about to get weird?" Midnight wondered.

Erza said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him. He was blushing like crazy…and then, to his surprise, she kissed him as Crime Sorciere and Juvia jawdropped at this.

"I can't believe that worked…" Juvia whispered. "It worked…"

A huge grin crept up on Juvia. "IT WOOOOORKED!" She screamed and then took off as Hinata noticed this.

"What in the world…?" Hinata wondered as she followed Juvia.

"Let's get this perfume working!" Juvia smirked and then started making it as Hinata peeked in.

 _What is she doing?_ She wondered, watching Juvia making tons of perfume.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"YES! YEEES! THIS IS PERFEEEECT!" She screamed. "GRAY WILL BE MIIIIINE!" She yelled and looked at the perfume. "Why did I make so much perfume?" She wondered and then thought of something. "…Surely, the wielders won't mind…" She said. "And why should I stop there?"

She pulled out a paper and wrote things down. "I'll give one to Lucy! And Levy! Viridi! Kaguya! Mokou! Yuno! Minene! Marisa! Sarah! Yukari! Buru! Hikari! Tsubaki!" She squealed in delight. "Best. Valentine's Day. EVER!" She yelled as she quickly picked them up and took off, accidentally dropping one.

Hinata picked it up and then read it. "Love Perfume. Make your wildest dreams come true with your loved ones and have the time of your life. Spray it on yourself or your loved one and let the magic work. – Juvia Lockser." She read.

"Wildest dreams… with Naruto?" Hinata wondered and then thought about it.

 _"Hinata, have I ever mentioned that I love you?"_

 _"Oh, Naruto…"_

Hinata blushed a deep red as she kept looking at it before clenching her fists and putting it in her pocket. _Naruto…_ She thought before taking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"What in the hell…?" Julia wondered as she read it along with the Keyblade Girls.

"Why do I have this feeling Juvia's about to do something crazy?" Kai wondered.

"I dunno." Tristina said and then looked at all of them. "What say you that we go to our homes and have some fun with our guys?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Flare smirked.

"If you're going to have some fun…" A voice said as they turned to see Deadpool walking up. "Try these on! This will definitely wow them!" He said as the girls saw this and had seductive grins on their faces.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Hina said.

"Way ahead of you!" Maria smirked.

* * *

 _With the Fairy Tail girls…_

"Do I even want to know?" Lucy asked.

Levy giggled. "Do you even know what happened in the world we were in?"

"No…"

"Oh, you'll find out eventually~" Levy giggled and walked away.

"SERIOUSLY, WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT?!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

 _Future Diary…_

"Why do I have this feeling you're about to go all out on Yuki?" Minene asked.

"Oh, I have my reasons~" Yuno smirked.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

Tsubaki softly smiled. "This might turn out to be very interesting."

* * *

 _Viridi and Kaguya…_

"Kaguya, I feel we're going to have quite the interesting time with our guys."

"Me too." Kaguya nodded.

* * *

 _Marisa…_

Marisa giggled seductively. "Well then~" She smirked. "Dante will have the best day ever~"

* * *

 _Dante…_

Dante held a box in his hand, looking at the ring and closing it. "Marisa will have the best day ever."

* * *

 _Buru and Hikari…_

"So… shall we?" Buru asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _Mokou…_

Mokou looked at the perfume that Juvia gave her. "Cody, you're going to have a very awesome day."

* * *

 _With Happy…_

"Why do I have this feeling it's about to get wild in here?" Happy wondered. "And why am I getting déjà vu all of a sudden?" He asked before flashing back to that particular day. "…Oh." He sweatdropped. "That's why."

* * *

 _With the boys…_

"So, I was thinking of heading home with Tristina and watching a romantic movie with her." Isaac said. "What about you guys?"

"I was thinking of taking Julia out to dinner somewhere." Nan said. "Then, spending time alone with her at my house."

"A walk in the woods somewhere in Gensokyo with Hina." Souji said.

"I was thinking of just spending some time alone with Flare in Dreamland." Flame said.

"A picnic at Mushroom Gorge." Vito said.

"Isle Delfino!" Paolo grinned.

"Alright, let's take the girls and head out." Isaac said as they turned around to see the girls walking over to them, with a bag over their shoulders.

"What's in the bag?" Flame asked.

"Oh, you'll see~" Flare giggled as the guys told them what they were planning on doing.

"That's fine by me. Let's go!"

They quickly took off to their destinations while Gray walked by himself. "Oh Graaaay~" Juvia smiled.

"Yes?" Gray turned around and saw a certain perfume in her hands, quickly realizing what she was going to do. "OH HELL NO!" He yelled as he quickly took off.

"Gray! Get back here!" Juvia took off as she chased after him as Rose and Maria Jr. watched the two.

"Do I even want to know?" Rose asked.

"I don't." Maria Jr. replied.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Before we start the movie, I need to go do something." Tristina said.

"Okay, I'll wait." Isaac said as Tristina pecked him on the cheek and then walked into the bathroom. She got undressed and put the maid outfit on, checking herself out in the mirror and smiling, then looking at the perfume.

 _Let's hope this works…_ She thought as she sprayed herself and then took a deep breath. "Let's do this." She said as she walked out. "I'm ready!"

Isaac turned his head. "That's good…to…HEAR?!" He yelled, his eyes widening at the sight of the maid outfit. "What's with the…?!"

 **BGM: Careless Whisper**

"You like what you see~?" Tristina asked with a seductive giggle, doing a seductive pose as she walked over to her already aroused boy.

"Y-yeah!" He said, grinning. "So, shall we watch the movie then?" He asked.

Tristina giggled seductively. "To hell with that romantic movie~"

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He said as she got on top of his lap and traced her tongue on his lips before Isaac opened his mouth. They started going to a make-out session while Tristina playfully pushed Isaac down on the couch and was on top of him, still going at it.

* * *

 _With Flare…_

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Flame wondered as he was on the couch and then heard the door opening to see Flare in the maid outfit. His eyes widened in surprise. "Flare?!"

"Hey there, pretty boy~" Flare giggled as she immediately climbed on the couch and gently caressed his hair.

"Well… this just got interesting." Flame chuckled as Flare licked his cheek, causing him to lightly shiver at this before she pushed him down, She started making out with him while Flame's hand slowly snaked its way into her shirt as she started moaning.

* * *

 _Hina…_

"Wonder if she got lost in the forest… then again, it's a pretty big forest in Gensokyo." Souji said as he saw someone approaching him. "Hina?"

The woman giggled. "Yes~" She smiled as Souji's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"My Spartan Princess… in a maid outfit." Souji blinked before grinning. "I love this." He said.

"Then let's get it on, already~" Hina said as she pushed him into a tree and started going at it with him. He wrapped his arms around her as he leaned forward until he leaned too far and they both fell, with him on top of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your maid out!"

Hina giggled seductively. "You sure know how to get down and dirty~" She playfully smirked before Souji chuckled and they still continued kissing each other.

* * *

 _Kai…_

"Okay, can I look now?" Vito asked.

"Yes~" She replied in a seductive tone as Vito turned around and jawdropped at what he saw.

"Mama mia…" He said. "I never thought you were actually a maid!"

Kai walked forward and knelt down next to him. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, sweetie~" She said, pushing him on the blanket at their picnic and started kissing him while his hands started gently squeezing her ass as she moaned in pleasure.

Unaware of them, a Goomba and a Koopa noticed this as the Koopa took a picture of this and hid behind the bush, then started nosebleeding at the picture… if Goomba's _had_ noses…

* * *

 _Maria…_

"We can head out to the beach if you want. We have all day." Paolo said as they were in a hotel room.

"We can do that~" Maria said, walking out of the bathroom and he turned to see Maria in a maid outfit. He looked at the bed that was close by as he pushed her on the bed and got on top of her, kissing her while Maria's hand rubbed against Paolo's chest.

* * *

 _Julia…_

"That was a very nice restaurant he took us too..." Julia said, putting the perfume on after putting on the maid outfit. "Now, let's have some fun." She giggled and walked into Nan's bedroom and saw him looking outside.

"Ah, there you are." Nan said. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of…the…day…" Nan's eyes widened at the sight of the maid outfit. "Holy…"

Julia giggled seductively. "I've been a naughty maid~ Would you care to punish me~?"

"Oh baby…" Nan said as he grabbed a hold of her and pushed her on the bed. "You definitely need to be punished, you naughty girl." He said as the two playfully smirked at each other before he climbed on top of her, kissing her while groping her breasts, and not letting go of her as she moaned with pleasure until Nan pulled her arms out and spread them, holding on tight.

"Punish me with all your might~" She said, closing her eyes as he gently licked her neck, causing her to shiver from the touch as he worked his way up to her mouth and started kissing her, still holding on to her arms.

Luckily, none of them were going to go _too_ far unlike last time.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Happy yelled.

"…This is why I usually stay AWAY from girls on Valentine's Day…" Flash said, watching Hikari kissing Reiji and Icarus kissing Buru. "They get…weird."

"And yet, you never stay away from me." Alicia said.

"That's because I can never get away from you, no matter how hard I try." Flash sighed.

Alicia chuckled. "Well, what are you gonna do?" She smiled, pecking him on the cheek while Flash just chuckled.

"I'm just gonna go see if Natsu's alright." Happy said, flying away but then noticed Lucy seductively looking at Natsu.

"Make me purr~"

"…Are you drunk?" Natsu asked.

"Who said I was drunk~?" She giggled as Natsu sweatdropped and petted Lucy, and they heard actual purring from Lucy.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PURR!" Happy yelled. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"You've got me." Natsu shrugged as Lucy climbed on top of Natsu and actually _kissed_ him as his eyes widened at this.

"That's the second time that happened and this time they're conscious…" Happy said.

"SECOND?!" Natsu yelled in surprise.

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

"I know people get lovey dovey on Valentine's day, but this is just…beyond insane." Worldwalker said. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" He wondered before getting sprayed by the perfume from Mokou. "ACK!" He started coughing. "What'd you do that fo-… hey, is it me or have you always been so irresistible?"

Mokou smirked. "Come here, big guy!" She said as she grabbed a hold of him and started kissing him.

* * *

 _With the angels…_

"Kaguya? Are you feeling alright?" Dark Pit asked.

"I just can't resist you for some bizarre reason~" Kaguya said as Pit playfully nudged Dark Pit.

"Hey, someone likes you!"

"Shut it, Pit." He growled. "I feel like something screwy is goi-" He got sprayed by the perfume by Pit. "AAACK!"

"Thanks, Viridi." Pit said as Viridi giggled while holding on to her husband.

"OOOH, I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS." Dark Pit growled. "But first… I need to do something." He walked over to Kaguya and hugged her, and then the two kissed.

* * *

 _Levy and Gajeel…_

"How long has she been resting on your chest?" Lily asked.

"A few hours… but I'm not complaining. It actually feels good." Gajeel said, gently rubbing the back of Levy's head.

"Something fishy is going on around here." Lily said as Happy flew over.

"LILY! THANK GOODNESS!"

"What's up?"

"IT'S LUCY! SHE SUDDENLY WENT ALL SEDUCTIVE AND IS NOW MAKING OUT WITH NATSU!" Happy yelled, pointing to Natsu.

"MMMPH! MMMPH!" Natsu flailed his arms around, wondering what the hell is going on as Carla and Wendy walked by.

"You guys too, huh?" Carla asked.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Happy asked as they heard screaming as Gray ran past them.

"IT'S JUST ONE SPRAY! IT WON'T HURT!" Juvia yelled, going past them as well.

"…I think we've found the culprit." Wendy sweatdropped.

"Man, can't things get any worse?" Happy asked.

"I saw Hinata with that kind of perfume." Lily said.

"Which Hinata? The one that can take out Kosaka in one punch or the shy ninja?" Happy asked.

"The shy ninja. I think she's trying to use it on Naruto."

"Oh boy…" Wendy said. "This can't end well."

* * *

 _Speaking of Hinata…_

 _Let's hope this works…_ Hinata thought as she was behind Naruto and then sprayed him, but he walked away and Shikamaru got a face full of it.

"Ack!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Shikamaru!" Hinata exclaimed as she quickly followed Naruto.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru wondered as he saw Temari talking with her brothers. _Why is my heart pounding so hard?_

 _Let's try this again…_ She thought and sprayed Naruto, but he ducked and petted Dragon Rex as Ino got sprayed by it. _Dammit!_

"Ugh…" Ino groaned as she looked at Hinata. "What was that for?"

"Um, no reason!" Hinata hid the perfume behind her back.

Ino shrugged. "Well, see you later." She said as she turned around as she noticed movement in the corner of her eye and spotted Sai, causing her to blush. _Has he always been so cute?_

Naruto kept walking, oblivious to Hinata behind him as she sprayed him…and Mikono got a face full of it. _OH COME ON!_ Hinata thought.

"What was that about?" Mikono wondered and Amata walked up to her.

"Hey, I picked some flowers for you." Amata said.

"Oh, Amata!" Mikono exclaimed and then hugged him, kissing him as well… which made Zessica jealous.

 _That no good tramp!_ She thought as Hinata still followed Naruto, spraying him every chance she got… and yet, she managed to get Asuna, Starfire, Rosa, Bulma, Hermione, Shirley, Peach, and Daisy.

 _Why do I keep missing?!_ Hinata thought as Naruto finally felt something behind him and turned around.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted. "What's up?"

"This." Hinata said as she pulled the trigger…but then nothing came out. "…Huh?"

"What's wrong? Are you trying to show me your new perfume?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…well…I…uh…"

"Well, it's something cool, I guess." Naruto said. "If you need me, I'll be off in the virtual training room." He said as he walked away.

"How did this not work?" Hinata asked as she turned it to herself. "Is it out of juice?" She wondered and pulled the trigger…and then it sprayed herself. "ACK!"

She started coughing and then turned it around, pulling it… and then it didn't work. "Okay, NOW it's out." She said as she looked at Naruto. _Wait, I sprayed myself…_ She thought. _Didn't exactly work out, but I can still make it work!_ She thought as she ran forward.

"NAAAARUUUTOOOO!" She yelled, but then Naruto closed the door on her and she slammed right into it.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned his head before shrugging it off.

"Ow…." Hinata groaned as Sakura, Neji and Tenten saw this.

"Ouch." Tenten said.

"That had to hurt." Sakura sighed.

"Indeed." Neji nodded.

"Do you think she's been affected by Juvia's perfume?" Sakura asked.

"Seeing as how Yuno, Minene and Tsubaki are going at it with their guys… I am pretty sure she's been affected." Tenten said.

"Let's hope it doesn't get too insane." Neji said.

* * *

 _With Gray…_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gray yelled.

"NEVER!"

"I'm amazed he still has energy." Ganondorf said.

"Indeed." Ienzo said.

Ganondorf chuckled as he got up. "I'm feeling really evil today." He said as he casually walked over to Gray.

"Suddenly, I feel bad for Gray." Link said.

"No kidding." Impa nodded as Gray started running in the direction, and then Ganondorf casually whistled and stuck his foot out, which Gray tripped over and faceplanted.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Juvia yelled.

"NO!" Gray yelled. "ICE MAKE: WALL!"

"WATER SLICER!" She yelled, slicing the wall as Gray sweatdropped and started running again, but with the momentum that he lost, Juvia was RIGHT behind him, literally within tackling distance and then tackled him to the ground.

"No…NO!"

"I have you now~!" She giggled and then aimed it at the Ice Mage, pulling the trigger and spraying Gray as he screamed before it died down.

"…Juvia…"

"Yes, Gray~?"

"Have I ever told you that you're cute?" He asked.

Juvia smiled. "Thank you~" She giggled and hugged him and started cuddling him…even though they're on the floor and right in front of Yukari and Hades.

"I was wondering when he'd get her." Hades chuckled and then Amy Rose grabbed Juvia's perfume and took off.

"Oh, Soniiiic~" Amy giggled as Sonic saw this and paled up.

"OH NO, I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!" Sonic yelled and took off.

"SONIC, GET BACK HERE!" Amy yelled and took off after him.

"Here we go again…" Tails sighed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Marisa?" Reimu asked.

"If I recall correctly, she went to her house with Dante." Nitori said.

* * *

 _With Marisa…_

"Marisa, there's something I want to ask you." Dante said after having a make-out session with his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Marisa asked as Dante pulled out a box as her eyes widened.

"I've been thinking about what you said after our future step-daughter surprised our son and…well…I don't care if the Legion is still active." He got on one knee and opened it up. "Marisa, will you marry me?"

Marisa put her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes… YES!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug while placing the engagement ring on her finger, then the two resumed their make-out session.

* * *

 _Much later…_

A portal opened up and revealed the Wielder and the future kids, looking like they had a wild time. "Oh for crying out loud…" Shotaro sighed. "Don't tell me you-"

"We didn't." Nan said.

"I have the proof that they didn't!" Deadpool spoke up. "They just made out and had a fun time without going any crazier than that, if you know what I mean." He chuckled, causing Shotaro to sigh with relief.

"But…what about the messy hair?"

"We kinda caressed it a bit too much." Isaac admitted, causing Shotaro to sigh with relief again. "So, what'd we miss?"

"…Too much." He replied as a portal opened up to reveal Marisa and Dante.

"Guess who got engaged!" Marisa called out…and then Reimu screamed.

"MY BEST FRIEND GOT ENGAGED?!" Reimu screamed.

"You got that right, buddy!" Marisa smiled, hearing a fangirl scream from Hina while Souji just smiled at this.

"But… what about the Legion?" Pit asked.

"I don't give a rat's ass about them! They can't extinguish our love!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Nothing will ever change it." Dante smirked.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"…Dude, now all we need is a Valentine's dance." Beast Boy said.

"Already got that covered!" Deadpool exclaimed. "CUE THE NEXT SCENE!" He yelled as they heard crumbling somewhere.

"…REALLY?!" Yukari yelled. "You just had to break the fourth wall?!"

"Someone had to!"

* * *

 _At the dance floor…_

 **BGM: Shine (RWBY)**

"Now this is more like it! Nice music choice!" Deadpool exclaimed as Genie gave him a thumbs up as he, of all people, was the DJ.

"Let's kick it off!" Genie exclaimed as the couples were immediately on the dance floor, dancing slowly since well… it's a slow song and all.

"Juvia…" Gray looked into Juvia's eyes.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to do a long time." Gray said and then kissed her as Juvia's eyes widened but closed her eyes, embracing it while she was fangirling on the inside.

"Yosuke, I have to tell you something." Abigail said as Yosuke looked at her.

"What?"

"You may be the most perverted boy I've met… but, deep down… I know that you care about me."

"I…well…I care about my friends, y'know…"

"I know. But whenever it's with me, I always feel that you have a thing for me."

"Y-you do?" Youske blushed.

"Yeah." She smiled, hugging him as they were dancing together. She gently kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush as he then heard a whistle from Souji as he and Hina were dancing together, causing him to lightly laugh.

Hinata was sitting by herself, sighing sadly until a hand reached for her as she looked up to see Naruto. "Hey, want to dance?"

Hinata smiled. "Sure, I'd love that." She said as they walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

Kagura spotted Zessica who was growling at Mikono and Amata, so he walked over to her. "Hey, would you like to dance? No girl should be left alone at a dance, y'know."

"I'd love that." Zessica said as they started dancing together and below them, Reisuke and Yui were dancing together next to Rose, Horus, Maria Jr. and Light.

"I don't dance." Iris muttered to herself, but Shotaro asked her after she said that as she sighed. "…What's one little dance?" She asked, chuckling to herself as they were near Professor Jacob and Tohka, and Han Solo and Leia.

Aya flew around the room, taking pictures of various people before heading back to see what pictures she took.

And these pictures consisted of Nan twirling Julia around, Alicia and Flash just hanging around the punch bowl with Luke, Lando, Chewie and R2-D2 randomly breakdancing, Marisa resting her head into Dante's chest, Snake just hiding in a box while watching Lucas dancing with Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru sharing a kiss, Isaac and Tristina hugging each other, and Luigi knocked out after Daisy spun him around too much, as she had a worried look on her face as Mario and Peach were by his side.

"Definitely a night to remember." Aya smiled.

And Aya was right, it was a night that everyone would remember, especially Juvia, who had her head resting on Gray's chest.

This was definitely the best night of Juvia's life.

* * *

 **I know, it's a bit early. But hey, you never know how long the next arc will be, am I right?**


End file.
